Dragon Ball Secrets
by Kaiyou
Summary: Of triumph, mystery, and good food. The secret of Aparry-the youngest-and the only, girl Saiya-jin. What will this cloaked figure cause harm to the world with-who was he, what was he? (On hold)
1. A child so soon?

  
Authors Note: My story might not make sence...but...hey...I happen to favour writing it! ^.^ Enjoy, laugh, cry, get angry or mad...even interested. I have 2 more chapters after this already done!   
  
Prologue:  
  
King Vegeta snarled at the couple. How dare they keep such a special strength a secret? The brown-haired couple both shivered in the presence to their king, unaware of their punishment. The woman held a day old baby, secured tightly in her embracing arms. The kind crossed his arms, and thought like usual. Finally, after about 20 minutes he spoke,  
  
"Your child must be taken away from you, as we do when we get planets ready for sail." he smirked, watching the father's face flash furiously. The woman placed a hand on the man's shoulder, and re-assured him. The small blue-eyed baby seemed to know the situation, and began to fuss and whine.   
  
"Hush, Child," the woman said, cradling her child. The king snapped his fingers, and two soldiers came to the couple, and one grasped the baby, who only screamed out and hit their stomachs. They held on tight, and exited the King's throne room, leaving the mother weeping into her husband's soldier.  
  
  
~1 year later~  
  
The roads were particularly clear, and the tall grieving woman could think noting of her child's blue, dead face. She held a napkin to her face, dabbing her tear stained cheeks. All of a sudden her heart leapt, a babe was in the middle of the street. She immediately stopped the car, and it came screeching to a stop in front of the child, who was cheerful and laughing. She got out of the car, walked around to the front, and carefully picked up the light weighted baby.   
  
"Sweet one, where'd you come form?" she cooed gently. The baby's face yawned, and she laid her head onto the woman's chest, fast asleep. She sighed, her husband had been away on a business trip, and hadn't been aware of the child since 9 months before. He had no idea that the original child had died, so this baby may be able to fool him. She continued down the road of and parked her deep green van in the driveway. She walked up the pathway to her cozy house, and went inside to her parents, who had presents.  
  
"We didn't know if it was a boy or girl, so we got two outfits!" the old woman smiled.  
  
"Hush, she's asleep.," the young woman said, as the baby stirred.   
  
"Oh... she's such a wonder." The old man remarked quietly.  
  
"Yes, what are you naming her?" The old lady asked.  
  
"Okugi."  
  
Chapter 1: A Child, so soon?  
~11 years later~  
  
Okugi starred at the stern faces of her 'parents', her face pained and frustrated. "Mommy! I…no…you can't make me go!" she said in an exasperated tone. Her foster mother crossed her arms.   
  
"No! You're father knows the truth-"  
  
"Okugi, you're power is dangerous to the entire world, let alone our family." A tall man said from behind. He pushed the woman out of the way and slammed the door. Okugi felt a piercing chill run throughout her body, and she fought to hold back the tears. She wondered what she could do? Find her old parents perhaps? She began off down the road, reminding herself of how she came to be on the streets.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Okugi's body went limp as a blue aura began to flutter harmlessly around her. It lashed out without her control, and smashed part of her bed. Okugi's body began to move without her, and her eyes glowed red. 'Power… earth… destruction' someone whispered in her voice. She only regained control when her Mother caught her in the action…and her father.  
~End Flashback~  
That's basically where she was now. Thrown out because of a thing she didn't do herself… she sighed and continued poking a small pebble down the road.   
  
"Hi there!" Okugi's head bolted up to find a young man, with lavender colored hair. He was waving and smiling at the messy brown-haired girl. Okugi stared down at the dirt road and went bright red.   
  
"Trust me to do such a stupid thing as to walk in, and blush," she murmured.   
  
"Huh?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing…. I've just had the worst day of my life." She said, not noticing that she'd been rude.  
  
"Well, what happened?" he asked.  
  
"It's a long story. Trust me." She said, not wanting to stay much longer.  
  
"I got time, would you like to come in?" he asked kindly. Okugi tilted her head sideways. Why was he being so kind to a total stranger? Well…there wasn't anything else for her to do.   
  
"I…well maybe for a little while." She replied after about a minute. He smiled and opened the front gate to lead the 12 year old in. She walked in delighted; everything looked so high tech. "You live here?" she exclaimed.  
  
"Of course I do. Now, come on into the living room." He said. Okugi quietly followed him and sat down onto the couch. He didn't sit down, he walked into the kitchen for about five minutes and came out with two soda cans, and a bag of cheese puffs. He tossed one to her, and sat down one the couch. "Now I'm ready for a story." He said cheerfully.  
  
"Well… it all started about 3 hours ago," she began. "I had just got home from doing absolutely nothing but play on the monkey bars. I was dead tiered, so I went to my room to take a nap." She paused to take a sip of orange soda, and went on. "That's when it happened. For a minute I felt like I wad dieing, and then I felt my body give way. The funny thing was, I didn't fall. I heard voices in my head, and I felt some strange power… something I've never felt before. Someone inside me lifted my hand, and I felt power surge out of it, and destroy some of my bed. My mother showed up, and suddenly I had control again." She said, the young man was sitting there, staring.   
  
"Your Mom? Keep going." He urged her on.  
  
"She had seen my bed being snapped in two, and quickly took action: she told my father the truth she'd been keeping from him. I was a foster child, taking the place of her own dead son. My father took action. He… threw me out of the house for good. He said I was a danger to his family," she said sadly.   
  
"Oh…. No worries, Err, what's your name?" he asked.  
  
"Okugi," she said. "Yours?"  
  
"Trunks," he said. Just then a door slammed, and heavy footsteps could be heard approaching the room Okugi and Trunks were in.  
  
"TRUNKS!" bellowed a figure in the doorway. "You SAID YOU WOULD RAKE THE-" said the figure, stopping short to peek at the young girl. "Okay, what's she doing in here?" asked Bulma.  
  
"Sorry Mom. I kind of got tied up, I'll finish raking straight away." He said, approaching the door.  
  
"Wait, that's ok. I'll just have your father, where ever he is, do it later." She said, now cheerful. Okugi got up, and bowed to Bulma.   
  
"Sorry, I was invited-"  
  
"Its quite alright, dear," she said, ruffling the girl's short brown hair. Just then, yet another door was slammed. This time, the voice was male.  
  
"Darn it, Woman! I said I needed clean clothes. Finally I find some, but I had to risk-" the man stopped short noticing the kid. His face turned red, "WHAT IS SHE DOING IN HERE!" he screamed. Bulma slapped Vegeta across the face.   
  
"She's a guest. Besides, if you would have just brang you're clothes down in the first place, you wouldn't have been here." Vegeta was stunned, but he listened.  
  
"Hold on Mom, Dad, Okugi here told me an incredible story." Trunks said, grasping Bulma's shoulder.   
  
"Okay, son." Bulma said, taking a seat. She pulled stubborn Vegeta down as well. Okugi, confused for a moment, began to tell her story. When she finished, Vegeta was speechless. Bulma was not. She grabbed Okugi's wrist and tugged her out to the lab. Dr. Briefs was doing his usual study of a weed, to see if he could make a superb weed killer. "Would you get a sample of her blood?" she said, walking past to sit comfortably at her computer. Dr. Briefs smiled, and walked over the counter, and readied a needle. Then he approached Okugi and took hold of her arm.  
  
"Okay, relax. This won't hert a bit." He said, as the needle slowly pierced into her flesh. In a moment it was filled with a tiny bit of red blood. He pulled it out, and walked over to the counter again. "So Bulma, what do you need the blood sample for?" he asked.   
  
"A story she's told us, its mysterious. If I'm right, she'll know where she came from." She said, getting up to examine the blood sample. "AH HAH!"  
She exclaimed. I only need one more piece of evidence to prove my theory, she said. "Can you get my son, and Vegeta?" she said quickly. Dr. Briefs nodded, and left to fill the orders.   
  
"What are yah going to do?" Okugi said, baffled by such a sudden change in Bulma.   
  
"I'm going to find out where your power came from." She said. "You may play on that computer, over there" she said, indicating a large one in the back, with many buttons. Okugi did as she was told and began 'playing' on the computer. When Trunks and Vegeta came in, they wanted to know immediately what Bulma's theory was. Bulma wouldn't say… but she neede their blood samples as well.   
  
"Okay. I can't believe it, but she is. Come, look Vegeta." She said, as she finished examining the samples. She pointed to Trunk's, Vegeta's, and Okugi's. Vegeta gasped, and turned to stare at the bewildered young girl. For a moment he said nothing.. but then he blerted out:  
  
"She's a Saiya-jen? But girls were never sent to earth. They weren't supposed to learn to use Ki powers."   



	2. Kaden Katai

Authors Note: Hehe...I have to credit my friend Tara for helping me with this, she is the ultimate battle/attack dbz expert! ^.^ Now if only she would let me have Gohan and chibi Goku!  
Chapter 2::Kadan Katai   
  
  
Okugi caught Trunk's punch, and tossed it aside only to have to repeat the process of redirecting the attack. She was too slow, always on defense. It had been an hour since they had started, and she was sweating bullets. Trunks threw a kick at her leg, not expecting this; she crashed to the arena floor. She choked; the wind had been knocked out of her. She got to her feet, and flinched as she got back to a fighting position, panting. Trunks sighed, and turned to the onlookers: Vegeta, Dr. Briefs, and Bulma.   
  
"Father, I don't wish to continue," he said bluntly. "Okugi is a beginner, she-"  
  
"Just go!" Vegeta barked. Trunks sighed and went back into a fighting position. They began again, but in less than a minute Okugi was on the floor again. Okugi coughed and rubbed her back for a brief moment.   
  
"Father…"  
  
"Vegeta, I'm sick of watching you encourage Trunks to beat someone up!" Bulma yelled, crossing her arms angrily. Vegeta simply ignored her, like always.   
  
"I'm not listening." Vegeta said.  
  
"FINE! Explain this stupid theory you have."   
  
"None of your business." He said, watching as Okugi once again struggled to get to her feet.  
  
"Trunks, I'm tiered and hungry…" she said in a soft voice so that Vegeta wouldn't over hear.  
  
"I know. You're not ready for excessive training." He comforted her.  
  
"What are you two standing around for?" Vegeta scowled. Trunks stared at his father. A child, a 12 year old being treated like a wind up doll? Not fair. She was doing everything without complaint. Why?   
  
"I'm not doing this anymore," he said. "Come on Okugi, lets go gets a sandwich.   
  
"Okay!" Okugi exclaimed excitedly, springing into step behind him.   
  
"Where do you two think you're going!" Vegeta snapped.  
  
"None yah," Okugi said.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"None of you're business." She mumbled. Dr. Briefs and Bulma exchanged looks of amusement, then the began to follow.  
  
~House~  
  
Okugi rummaged through the cupboard, while Bulma chopped vegetables for the stir-fry dinner.  
  
"I'll take these," Okugi said, taken a few steps towards the door. Bulma turned just as the box of cheese crackers disappeared behind the door. On the other side of the door, Okugi blankly tossed the cheese crackers to Trunks, and took a seet on the couch.   
  
"So you were going to say?" she inquired as Trunks tore the box open.  
  
"Oh! Right. Well the Z fighters are made up for about 9 fighters." He said.  
  
"So, they protect earth?" she asked.   
  
"Pretty much," he replied. Okugi snatched the box from Trunks.  
  
"I wonder if my parents are worried?" she said out of habit.  
  
"Who cares? They threw you out." He said grumpily, indicating he wanted his crackers back.  
  
"Seesh! Baby," she said, giving them up. Trunks had already stuck his hand in, pulling up a bunch of crackers.  
  
"So what do you usually fight?"  
  
"Wemp erill nd uff," he said, spraying Okugi with crumbs. "Oups, I said 'We fight evil and stuff'," he grumbled, once he had cleared his throat.  
  
~After Dinner~  
  
"Ah, that really hit the spot!" Okugi exclaimed concededly. Vegeta scowled,  
  
"Now get your butt out-" Vegeta was cut off by Bulma, who slapped her husband again. "This better not become a habbit, Woman!" he bellowed, rubbing the red spot.  
  
"She's guest. Do I have to knock it into your head?" she shouted in response.  
  
"I'm not doing it anyways," Trunks grumbled. Vegeta slammed his fist onto the table.  
  
"Why!" he shouted.  
  
"Its meaningless." He said. The table was silent. Okugi stared at the floor,thinking.  
  
"Well, its bed time anyways," Bulma announced. Okugi, who was slumped in her chair, quickly asked,  
  
"Where am I going to sleep?"  
  
"How about the couch?" Trunks suggested. Okugi shrugged,  
  
"Sure." The couch was prepared with a blanket, and a pillow. Okugi fell asleep intstintly, as there wasn't anything to think about. Or that's what she thought. At about midnight, she began to dream. She was standing at the end of a street, and the sky was red. Motionless bodies lay everywhere, and cries of dispair were heard. Okugi then appeared to be in the air, watching everything. A shadowed figure stood on a tall building overlooking the vast graveyard. Okugi had the desire to reach him, and she began to float -more like fly- towards him. The hodded figure turned and laughed,  
  
"A child? Yet the greatest fighters in the universe were of nothing to me. You wish to challenge?" he smirked.   
  
"Th-the greatest fighters? I…I…" she knew who he was refuring to. Trunks, Vegeta, Goku, Gohan, Goten and more… were they all gone? Was she the only one left? "You! You killed them, didn't you?"  
  
"Of course. They were the only ones who tried to stop me, so I swept them away like bugs." Okugi was furious. She hadn't even met the others-only Trunks and Vegeta- but still!   
"So, you wanna try and take over the world! That is what you're intentions are, or do merly wish to destroy it?" she said angrily. Her eyes flashed red, as power spread throughout her body. She couldn't quite explain what happened. She suddenly knew what to say,  
  
"Hibashira!" A piller of fire rose slowly to 5 feet…6 feet… and then it-click- the light went on and Vegeta stood, with his arms crossed, staring at the now wide awake girl.   
  
"So," he coaxed. "Explain why you were powering up."  
  
"Huh? I was? That's what it is? I was having a dream."  
  
"Don't be stupid." Vegeta growled. Okugi slumped.   
  
"I'm not," she grumbled. "How am I supposed to know what powering up is? I was just angry in my dream, and it happened!"  
  
~Morning~  
  
Okugi jumped into Trunks' room, and slammed the door behind her. Trunks grumbled and turned over in bed,  
  
"Wha-what?" he asked groggily.  
  
"Vegeta won't leave me alone!" she said franticly.   
  
"Hm…. Why don't we go to Goku's place?" Trunks suggested. "My father's so incredibly rude sometimes." He sighed. Okugi nodded, and moved towards the window. Trunks opened it, and called down to her mother, who was just coming out of the lab from an all nighter. "Hey! Mom! We're going to Goku's for the day!" he shouted. Bulma simply nodded, and Trunks took off and hovered, he let Okugi ride 'piggy back' as she didn't know how to fly.   
  
~Goku's House~  
  
"Vegeta's going to be angry when you get back." Remarked Gohan. Okugi simply sighed, and took a bite of rice.  
  
"He wants to beat me up!" she whined.   
  
"Lets see, why don't we all help you?" Gohan said, approaching the back door.  
  
"Yeah, we could teach you, instead of forcing you." Trunks exclaimed.  
  
"Sounds good to me!" she giggled excitedly, following them throught the back door.  
  
"Now, first we'll teach you to fly, its quite simple."  
  
~3 hours later~  
  
"Lunch is ready," ChiChi hollered. Okugi stopped chasing after Gohan, Trunks, and Goten in mid air, and flew gently to the ground. As they ate their lunch of vegetable soup, they began to talk about the previos 3 hours.  
  
"Remember, Okugi, when you got me with a mediocre Kaden Katai?" Trunks said, face stuffed.  
  
"Yeah, that was my first attack. Pretty cool, ne?"  
  
"Sure was, I had no idea it would be that cool. Its probably a lot stronger, though," he replied. Just then, Chichi was heard, screaming,  
  
"OUT!"  
  
"Oh come on…" was heard, in Vegeta's voice.  
  
"Look, you cannot come in!" Chichi yelled. "Okugi isn't going to talk to you,"  
  
"She'd better," In a moment Vegeta was standing in front of a trembling Okugi.  
  
"Please leave me alone," Okugi said, trying to act brave.  
  
"Fight me."  
  
"What?"   
  
"I felt your Ki energy," he said. "Fight me."  



	3. Battles Fought and Never Won

Chapter 3:: Battles fought and never Won  
  
  
~backyard~  
  
"So, I see you can use your powers now." Vegeta growled.  
  
"Yeah," Okugi replied, rubbing her foot into the ground. Trunks, Goten, and Gohan all sat in aticapation.   
  
"Well, the rules are simple:get me to the ground, it doesn't matter if you are knocked down, but if you are knocked out then the fight will go to me. Ready?"  
  
"Of course!" she said. Of course Okugi was shaking, but she was a fighter too.  
  
"GO!" he bellowed. As soon as Okugi heard Vegeta say go, she charged at him at full speed. Pulling her fist back, getting ready to punch him. When she got close enough, she swung her fist forward, only for it to be caught.   
  
"Foolish girl." said Vegeta as he powed up a Ki blast, and let it go into her stomach at point blance range, sending her flying into the nearest tree. She a soft -thump- landed on the ground. Okugi winced, never in her life had she been hit sooo hard. She got up, and quickly summond an attack of her own, C  
""""Chiisa Bakafuu!" she said, as a small blast hit Vegeta, causing him to stumble back a few paces.  
  
  
  
"That was good. Now watch the master." yelled Vegeta as he powered up a laser blast and shot it at Okugi. Knocking her through the tree she had just hit moments earlier.  
"I don't give up that easily." said Okugi as she struggled to get up. Vegeta smirked, and pointed at her, powering up another laser blast. When he shot, it created a large cloud of dust.   
  
"Not yet!" came a voice above him. "OH you didn't know I could fly did you?" asked Okugi, with the smirk that Vegeta had just lost, on her face. She quickly landed infront of him, and put her hands in the Kaden Katai position. "This is going to hurt at point blance range you know." she said, lifting one eyebrow, then yelling out her attack, she slammed her hands together, electricuting Vegeta.  
  
Trying to stand up, Vegeta realized Okugi was more powerful, then he had estimated. "I'm gonna finish this now." he said, putting out one hand, and hitting her with a larger laser blast, knocking Okugi out. He then fell to the ground.  
  
  
~Three hours later~  
  
Okugi's eyes fluttered open. 'What happened? Oh… yeah. I lost.' She said, noticing a dampened rag on her forhead, she looked down to see where she was. She saw she was in a bedroom, in someone's bed. She got up, her body wanted to pull her down, but Okugi bluntly refsed to give herself in. She hobbled to the door, and peaked through the crack.   
  
"Mom, Okugi's gonna want some, too." She heard Goten say, as plates where passed around the table.  
  
"She can have some when she gets up." Okugi pushed the door open and made her way to the table. She gave a big strech, and yawned.   
  
"I'm ready, now," she remarked, finding an empty chair. Chi Chi smiled, and placed her hand on the girl's forehead.  
  
"You're fine, now. Okay, let me dish you up." She said, making her way to the pots of still steaming hot, food. Okugi looked around the room,   
  
"Where'd Vegeta go?" she asked.  
  
"Mom wouldn't let him inside," Gohan explained. Chi Chi returned and placed the plate in front of Okugi.   
  
"He has to go home if he wants dinner!" she exclaimed. Okugi heard a grunt outside: Vegeta.  
  
"Whats he waiting for?"  
  
"You." Trunks said. Okugi looked down at her plate of food, and couldn't resist… she really didn't want to embaress herself. She looked at everyone, they were eating super-fast… suddenly she wasn't embaressed. She began scooping the plate into her mouth, not holding back. It took only five minutes for her to consume two helpins. She clamped her hand over her face, to muffle a burp.   
  
"May I be excused to kick butt?" Okugi asked.  
  
"You aren't seriously going to fight him again, are you?" Trunks said, astoned. Okugi grinned,  
  
"Of course." She smiled. "Never give up," with that she ran outside into the cool night air.  
  
"Trunks!" Vegeta bellowed, as soon as the child appeared. In a moment later, the kid appeared.  
  
"Yeah?" he asked.  
  
"You want Okugi to become stronger, right?" he asked. Trunks nodded. "Well, train her like you had before!" he bellowed. Okugi shrugged, and pulled Trunks away from the house. And it began.  
  
~Hour Later~  
  
"Ban'yamuwoenzu nitotte kijo! (There is no hope for you!)"Vegeta bellowed, on instant, Okugi turned, face bright red, "Yowamiso, (weakling)" he grumbled.  
  
"Whats your problem?" Okugi said, furiously. Vegeta smirked, and said,  
  
"You havn't made one good move. I don't care what your blood says. NINGENTEKI! (human)" Okugi growled and turned to face him. She felt a familiar power explode furiously from within, her eyes glowed red,  
  
"Hibashira!" she herd herself say, as the piller of fire exploded onto the unsuspecting Vegeta. Vegeta was unable to escape, and was engulfed in the flame. Vegeta staggered, before collapsing to the ground.  
  
"More like it, kid," he coaghed.  
  
~Capsule Corperation~  
  
"Zamawomiro, Vegeta. (serves you right)" Bulma said, carefully rubbing water on her huband's forehead. "Are you ready for bed, Okugi?" Bulma inquired. She glanced up from the motionless body that lye on the sofa, snoozing, only to be shocked at what she has seen. A brown, furry tail was waving under her. Okugi relized this and blushed,  
  
"Mom used to say it was a birth defect." She said.   
  
"Its perfectly normal, I'm sorry… I was just starteled." She replied, walking her to a guests room.   
  
"I didn't have this prepared, but do now," she smiled, motioning to the bed. She nodded, and got into the bed, thanking Bulma. Okugi fell again to a peacefully sleep, this time not encountered by nightmares. 


End file.
